The Prodigal Son's Return
The Prodigal Son's Return is the premiere of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Summary With Bowser returning from his imprisonment, The Harmony Force Rangers and the Justice Squad are up for the ultimate challenge. But with a help with some new friends, They must save the world from him. Plot Alex Xanatos returned home with some friends/Reuniting with his parents an old friends One night at Manhattan, A man named Alexander Fox Xanatos returned home from his journey of Avalon along with some friends of his, John Smith, Cassim, Moana Waialiki, Maui, Moana's pig, Pua, And her chicken, Heihei. Soon, They've met with the Manhattan Clan, Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx. Then, Alex met with Owen Burnett who escorted him to see his parents, David Xanatos and Fox. Earlier ago, Alex was given the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate by Goliath to keep it in good hands and use it's magic for good. Day at the Park with Unico and his friends/The 20 Sprixie Princesses came to the Earth Then, It was a beautiful day at the park. As Unico and his friends played together, The 20 Sprixie Princesses came to the Earth with some terrible news about something evil. Telling the Wind Sisters to take Mario and his friends from the Mushroom Kingdom Meanwhile at the Sprixie Kingdom, Venus, Argus, The Gods and the Sprixies sends the Wind Sisters to bring the Mario Brothers and their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom for their help against the evil threat. Bowser and his family returned/Beginning an evil plan to rule the Earth Suddenly, Bowser and his family: his wife, Mistress 9 and their son, Bowser Jr. and his siblings the Koopalings begins to make way for their evil plan to rule the earth in their own grasp as they send their Koopa Minions to invade it. And also The Night Wind and the Fearsome Crooks came to join Bowser's alliance too. Meeting Mario and his friends/Twilight and his friends met with Alex Meanwhile with Twilight and her friends, They met with some new friends, Mario, his girlfriend, Princess Peach, Rosalina, Mario's brother, Luigi, his girlfriend, Princess Daisy, Pauline, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Nabbit, Professor E. Gadd, Stanley the Bugman, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's Son, Donkey Kong Jr., Perry the Parasol, Patty the Parasol, Starlow, Princess Shelly, Princess Amanda, Princess Clover, Princess Citrus, Luma, Geno, Mallow, Toadette, Toadsworth and Toad Mary. Just then, They've met with Alex Xanatos who invited them to his home. David Xanatos' proposition/Demona and MacBeth came to aid them Then, David Xanatos offered Twilight and her friends a proposition for them. Just as they excepted it, Demona and MacBeth came to help them with their battle against Bowser and his evil army. Warning Ransik about Bowser/Dingo and Matrix arrived However, Twilight and her friends warned Ransik about Bowser's return. Then, Dingo and Matrix arrived to help them against Bowser and his evil army. Gathering of the monsters from the Power Ranger History/Only eleven traitors Then, Bowser has gathered all the monsters from the Power Ranger History for his attempt to conquer Earth. But then, Mr. Ticklesneezer, Fang, Waspicable, Destructoid, Loyax, Dash, Notacon, T-Top, Katana, Scrapper and Half-Bake were the only ones who refuse to work for him. So, The other Koopa Minions captured them and keep them prisoners. Meeting Alex's friends from his journey/Telling his story about his time Just as Twilight and her friends got aquatinted with Alex, They met with John Smith, Cassim, Moana, Maui, Pua and Heihei. Then, Alex told them his story after his graduation from the university. Showing the history of the Legendary Power Ranger Legacy/Making new friends Later then, Ransik showed Alex, Mario and their friends the history of the Legendary Power Ranger Legacy from Mighty Morphin to Wild Force. Twilight and her friends were glad to make new ones. Making plans for Bowser and his evil forces/Combining each other's knowledge At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, They make plans to stop Bowser before he rules the universe. So, Twilight, Darkwing Duck, Alex and Goliath agreed to combined each other's knowledge for it to work. Bowser sends one Koopa for the job/Attacking the city Back at Bowser's Castle, He begins his evil plan to conquer the Earth by sending a Koopa called "Koopa Commander" to lead the Koopa Minions to battle as they attack the city. The Harmony Force Rangers and the Justice Squad fight/The Manhattan Clan came to help At last, The Harmony Force Rangers and the Justice Squad begin their fight with Koopa Commander. Just as they fought a hard battle, The Manhattan Clan came to the rescue. Rescue the twelve reformed monsters/Joining Ransik's redeemed alliance Just as Leia spotted Mr. Ticklesneezer, Fang, Waspicable, Destructoid, Loyax, Dash, Notacon, T-Top, Katana, Scrapper, Fridgia and Half-Bake in trouble, She rescued them and offered to join Ransik's redeemed alliance. Returning to the castle at Sunrise/Seeing the Gargoyles again another night Just as everyone regrouped at the castle, The sun rose as the Gargoyles including Demona turned into stone. Then, Elisa showed up reminding Twilight and her friends they'll see them again another night. Unico summons the Power Up items for Mario and his friends/Stronger then ever Soon, Unico summoned some Power Up items for Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Birdo and the others in order to help their new friends fight. Vice Principal meets John Smith/Getting well aquatinted with each other Just as Vice Principal Luna arrived at Canterlot High, He bumped right into John Smith. Just as John helped her up, She notice how very passionate he was as they got well aquatinted. The Harmony Force Rangers and allies begin the fight/The Solar Eclipse Spell Just as Koopa Commander returned, The Harmony Force Rangers and their allies continued their battle. Then, Alex brought out the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate as cast his own Solar Eclipse Spell to reawaken the Gargoyles which only last thirty minutes. Taking down an evil Koopa/Mistress Nine's spell made it bigger Just as the Manhattan Clan came, They finally took down Koopa Commander. But the battle wasn't over yet, Mistress Nine cast a spell that made Koopa Commander bigger and stronger as ever. Defeating the evil Koopa/Only the beginning of Bowser's reign/A Great celebration Finally, The Elemental Ultrazord finished off Koopa Commander. Just before the Eclipse was over, Goliath warned Twilight that it's only the beginning of Bowser's reign. Later that night, David Xanatos opened a banquet to celebrate the arrival of Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius Trivia *The Wind Sisters will take Mario Brothers and their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Sunny Bell and Canterlot. Same as Unico is taken by West Wind for his journey. *Cheryl will read her favorite picture book of Mushroom Kingdom, the power ups and including Mario and his friends. Transcript *The Prodigal Son's Return (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Season Premieres Category:Iamnater1225